


Rescue

by draco_somnians



Series: Rescue [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Sequence, Episode: s07 e04 Lifeboat, F/M, Non-Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Lifeboat. Daniel finally remembers what he had with Janet pre-ascension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

He had the vaguest memory of coming to in the isolation room, her face being the first he saw, as it so often was. It was comforting, knowing she was there, knowing she was trying to help, even if he didn’t have a clue what was going on.

When he returned to Earth, his head pounding, he’d sought her out straight away and she’d pulled him into a fierce hug, allowing herself a few tears, and a quick, desperate kiss before escorting him into the infirmary to check he really was ok.

Her duty came first, the rest could wait.


	2. 2

They went to his new place and were barely in the door before they were undressing each other. She tugged at his shirt, fumbling the buttons with shaking hands. He guided her to his bed, careful not to trip over the boxes still stacked in the hallway.

They were naked in minutes and he froze, poised above her, and drank in the sight of her beautiful body lying underneath his.

He’d missed this. He’d missed her, and he didn’t realised quite how much until this moment when all of his memories of her came flooding back in an overwhelming instant.


	3. 3

She knew he’d been resisting this since he returned; he’d been unsure of his memories, his feelings. Part of her just wanted to tell him everything, but seeing him so inundated with fresh recollections each day, she’d waited and let him remember on his own.

He hadn’t. At least, not entirely; he’d asked her outright if he’d been involved with anyone, but she’d avoided the question.

Today, she’d given in. She needed him to know, needed him to remember; and when she kissed him and it was returned with such vigour, she knew he had.

Today it’d been too close. 


	4. 4

She took comfort in the weight of his body above her, in the feel of him sliding slowly in and out of her, in knowing that he was safe, he was here.

He was real.

She’d dreamt about him so many times while he was gone, sometimes she could hardly believe he was back.

Her hands tightened their grip on his shoulders and she kissed him forcefully, wrapping her tongue around his, making him moan and thrust in harder, faster, deeper. She urged him on, enjoying just watching him take pleasure from her body, and she felt tears falling again.


	5. 5

After, they lay side by side, limbs tangled together.

He holds her close, his hands stroke soothingly along her back, and he places soft kisses on her face. She kisses his lips and it’s a long, deep kiss. Her hand cups his face, her thumb brushing the line of his temple where his glasses should be.

“I thought I was going to lose you again,” she whispers softly.

He frowns and touches his lips to the inside of her wrist. “I’m not going anywhere,” he answers, but they both know it’s a promise neither of them can, or should, make.  


End file.
